secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Erusian Red Army
Erusian Red Army The Erusian SFSR Red Army is the unified military organization of all land, sea, and air forces of the Erusian SFSR. The Red Army was the armed force first organized by the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party during the Erusian Revolutionary War, and is today the army of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. Military service is compulsory for all men and women of age. A draft has never been enforced due to large numbers of volunteers. Demobilized servicemen are carried in a ready reserve, (The new "Red Guards"; which acts today as a military reserve and milita organization under the wing of the Central Military Commission) which is reinforced by a standby reserve of veterans and by the militia. The Red Army is formally under the command of the Central Military Commission of the Communist Party of Erusea. The People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs (Third Chief Directorate) assures continuing CPE control over the armed forces. The political and military leaderships has made a concerted effort to create a professional military force restricted to national defense and to the provision of assistance in domestic economic construction and emergency relief. This conception of the role of the Red Army requires the promotion of specialized officers who can understand modern weaponry and handle combined arms operations. Troops around the country are stationed in seven military regions, two major regions being that of region one, Central, also known as "A.S. One", and region two stationed in and around Aykhal of the Ulas Oblast. These seven military stations, along with the pan-Erusian militia and Red Guard detachments, ensure the complete security of the Soviet State. At the current state, although the Erusian government recognizes itself to hold a military strength, the true power of the Erusians has been up in the air. A majority of the Red Army are still organized into milita-styled units, and no formal military structure has yet to be in place. Weapons and munitions are greatly out-dated, and most equipment used by the Red Army dates back to before the revolution, leaving the "Red Army" to preform and portray itself more or less as a mass of milita units than a unified military might, although new reforms are quickly transforming the Red Army into a unified powerful front. Recent activity within the Fold Mountain region of unidentified aircraft suggests Erusian aviation development. Red Guards Era "The Red Guards (Also known as the 'People's Militia') are armed groups of workers and civilians used as the main strike force of the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labour Party (MESDLP). Red Guards are the base for the forming of the Red Army and the formation and protection of the Erusian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic." The Red Guards marked the beginning of the Erusian SFSR Red Army. The Red Guards were not yet considered a full fledged military. There was no established ranking system, as well as no real base of operations. All members of the Red Guards held more or less the same rank, with unofficial officer staff. The Red Guards had operated out of the Adeptus Minor empire during it's early years, the only international front that recognized the Marxist Erusian Social Democratic Labor Party as a legitimate movement and politcal power. The Red Guards remained heavily loyal to their foreign comrades, and for the most part, served as the majority of the Empire's military force, acting as their main offensive and defensive strength. Their most noteable victory, aside with the storming of Dorien, was the victory against the coalition forces of the imperialist Sovreign Regime, which attempted to invade the Western "borders" in September of 2008, in which a small Vympel unit of the NKVD's First Chief Directorate crippled the Vanguard war machine in a brilliant defensive, leaving Erusea's borders safe, and the Vanguard invasion force in a full retreat. This event would be one of Vanguard's few losses in wartime, and a major blow to their plans for an invasion of the Erusian motherland, and their morale. Vanguard would collapse shortly after their failed endeavors into the Sandsbury desert, holding a deep-seated hate for all-things-Erusian even to their death bed. "Monday, September 22, 2008 16:51SLT--WESTERN ERUSEA The mood in the desert was bitter-sweet today, soon after Erusian Ground Forces twarted a massive coalition attack onto the military buffer zone conducted by the Sovereign Regime, a mandate went through the ranks from the Central Committee, ordering the pull-out of Erusian forces from the area due to the collapsing empire of the Adeptus Minor. Greatly over-extended, the victorious forces packed their gear, and began their pull-out. Rolling NorthEast, the sun setting to their backs, Fold-Mountains on the horizon; leaving a lone crimson banner waving in the dry wind of dusk, planted firmly in the shifting sands it once commanded." Category:Erusian SFSR